Strangetown
by Elegy Phantom
Summary: This story is loosely based off of Strangetown from the Sims series. So please do not fuss about it. (One-shot) (Copyrighted2014)


It was dark and raining when I moved to this town with my sister. I doesn't really want to move anywhere that is completely new to me but wanted to move to a different house or whatever that is away from my neighborhood along with a different school different from her old one. I continued to play my DS until the car was completely stopped at a trailer. The trailer looked like a home that isn't like those homes where they're quite as dreary as an abandoned place with a rather humid air. I wondered if my sister and I is going to live in this trailer or at least a few days or so until her mom find a worthy enough of a trailer or even a house.

"Flora?" I asked, "Are we really staying in this trailer or no?"

"At least forever," Flora replied.

"OK, flora," I nodded, "Should I just leave my DS in the car since it is raining?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "to be safer for at least for your DS."

I left my DS in the car and went out to go inside the trailer. It will be a little bit werid for me to sleep at a new place but I will always grow fond of a place no matter what.

"Hey, the rain stopped!" Flora laughed, "Kayla! You can go explore this new town if you wanted to. You can also bring your DS and some of your video games if there is a video game store or just a video store."

"Fine," I grunted, "And maybe I might find a nice job that'll fit you just well."

"No!" she yelled, "That's my job to find a job, not yours!"

I went on to the strange and weird little town I had ever saw in my entire life. The town was filled with many strange looking people or at the least otherworldly figures. There were even strange looking objects that looked extremely rare and to never to be seen again in other parts of the world. I tried to ask a person but it seems that it was as hard as diamonds to ask a person to find a video game store. After a while of searching I have finally found a video game store.

The store was filled with various video games for many game consoles like the Nintendo 64 to the Play Station 3. I looked around to see if there are any good DS games to play. The only ones they have is mainly the ones I don't even liked at all or is on the 3DS. The Pokemon games they only have is the ones I already got for my Gamecube and Nintendo 64 but not that much for the DS and only a little bit more for the 3DS.

"Sir," I walked to the clerk, "do you have any GOOD video games for the DS that isn't quite as boring and plain?" I asked.

"I don't think so," he said, 'but I think that we got some good games for the older generation of game systems like this Sims Two game and Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition."

"Collector's Edition?" I asked the clerk again.

"Yes," the clerk replied, "Like one of those one games where you can choose a game from a varity of games or whatever like those movie gallery or something in some video games like Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn."

"Um..." I thought for a moment, "No, thank you, sir," I told to the clerk, "Do you have anything that hold my DS or whatever?"

"Yes we do," the clerk answered, "In fact, I got it under this counter," he got a case out of the counter, "It will be free since you're so new here," the clerk handed it to me.

"OK?" I was a little bit confused, "Bye, then," I headed out of the store and explored some more of the town.

I wondered around the town to see if there's anything good to buy or to see. Most are just as strange as aliens or even like those weird thriller stories for my favorite characters in video games. I eventually came to a hotel that was decorated with many things like Chinese artwork to Mardi Gras artwork. The hotel looked awfully familiar to me somehow. I don't know how but it felt like that when I saw the hotel.

I walked into the hotel to see a lot of people going around minding their own business. The employees were as busy as bees like mostly everyone in the hotel as well. The only one that isn't as busy is the concierge. I walked up the the concierge to ask him a few questions like about this hotel and the town. He looked pretty normal enough to talk to when everyone else seemed pretty much weird to me.

"Hey, Mister," I greeted to the concierge, "Can I ask you a few questions?" I asked.

"Hm...?" he looked up from his nap, "Oh, hello. What do you need?" the concierge said as if he hasn't heard what I said.

"Can I ask a few questions?" I asked again.

"What will that be?" the concierge asked.

"What is the name of this town?" I asked the concierge.

"The name of the town is Strangetown," he replied with a smile.

"How can this town be named Strangetown?" I said.

"Because of the strange events, unsolved mysteries that'll cloud your mind, and a bunch of other kinds of stuff," the concierge said as grimly as possible, "Now excuse me, I shall be going off to somewhere!" he stood up from his desk and went off to somewhere.

I wonder if that is why everything is so strange in this town. Maybe it is because of everything he had said about Strngetown.

"Now what should I do?" I said to myself as I exited the hotel, "I guess I can go to the trailer and stay with Flora until things can get pretty much organized," I made my way to the trailer and puffed in some air.

My sister greeted and let me into the trailer to take a rest from exploring the town. She asked me so many questions about how my exploration of Strangetown went. All I could answer is that the town was quite as strange and probably even darker than the darkness itself. Flora laughed at the comment i said about Strangetown and think differently about the town. A couple weeks had passed and the events that happened were was frightening as can be to me as if wanting me to leave Strangetown.

I wasn't too sure about these events that happened during the past couple weeks were real since Flora always laughed at me whenever I told her them. She thought I was making them up with the exception of Lenny. Lenny is a jester that works at a circus in Strangetown that seemed to be interested to come along with me everywhere I go like a stalker. I don't even know why he likes to follow ne everywhere every single time I go somewhere. I wish I could tell you even more about Lenny but it seems that he is just as mysterious as the dark side of the moon.

A few more strange things had happen the next few days when I explored Strangetown even more than ever before while Lenny followed. I'm starting to wonder if he was supposed to be a dog or something because of the whole following me thing Lenny has going on. I eventually told Lenny to quite following me but it seemed that it didn't sink into his thick skull. It seems that I will always be followed by a jester no matter what from now on for the rest of my life.

"Lenny," I said one day.

"Yes?" he replied with a hand over his ear as if trying to mock me, "What is it?"

"Why can't you work at the circus?" I asked.

"I'm on vacation!" Lenny laughed as hard as he could.

"OK?" I said wonderously.

"But honestly," he stopped laughing too hard, "I'm pretty much fired because the Ringmaster thought that I am actually and truly insane to be working anywhere and I don't even understand why he had thought of that."

"You're insane?" I asked again.

"Yes," Lenny chuckled, "like having a killing spree every single day or doing the same thing over and over again until your mind pops like a ball."

"Oh..." I almost went silent.

The two of us continued to talk until we finally finished exploring the town and me being as tired as a sheep. It seemed like forever that the two of us had explored the town that it made us weary as well. There were silence when the two of us came home to Flora. She grew quite fond of the jester like a mother would with a child. I got slightly jealous like every other girl just as you'd expect me to do but kept it a secret unlike most.

I wish I could tell you more about the rest of my years of living in Strangetown with Lenny and Flora but this will most likely be my end. The events were as strange as can be but even worse than before with all of its strangeness. Alas, it would take me as long as to write everything I could remember to write about everything that had happened to me in Strangetown.


End file.
